


Talking Body

by TheBlackPendant07



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Everyone's Legal, Language, Let's assume college age, Light Drinking, Multi, No underage, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Prosthesis, Suggestive Themes, Super AU - as in ignore almost everything canon, don't worry about things like work and school okay just imagine they don't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackPendant07/pseuds/TheBlackPendant07
Summary: It's taken a while, but Yang has finally made a decision. She wants back in on the dating scene, but she doesn't want to just settle. She wants to find "The One". She wants to find that eternal happiness that romance novels and television dramas advertise like the latest technology. Reaching out to her sister, friends, and ex, Yang thinks that she's found love in a golden pair of eyes, a sharp mind, and a body that speaks her language.Blake would have to agree.





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.
> 
> Been a while. Long note alert: Please read, I guess.
> 
> Sooo... I know RWBY is kinda getting hard to like. And I know that certain things are getting really "meh" for people. I mean, I kinda feel the same. An overall kinda "meh" feeling. But I figured, I enjoy the characters, I enjoy the relationships when done correctly, so why not write something so heavily au that the canon can't bother me anymore?
> 
> I like Yang and Blake together, so I figured I'd write a fic for them. I can't tell whether or not it'll get a little more explicit, but I decided I'll try my hand at a chaptered fic for these two. It's kinda self-indulgent, be warned.
> 
> Right now I'm just gonna start with a prologue, but it'd be nice to see if you guys like it or not.

“Hey, so you wanted to see me?”

 

It was a nice day, Yang thought, letting her gaze roam anywhere and everywhere but towards the boy that was occupying the chair across from her. She didn’t like admitting it, but she was feeling a bit apprehensive.

 

Should she have sent that message? Should she have set up that meeting?

 

Was this going to be a mistake?

 

“Yang?” The boy across from her, large and gentle, waved his hand a bit to catch her attention. “Yang, is something wrong?”

 

“I… I’m sorry, Sage.” Yang let some of the tension she was feeling ease out, her shoulders slumping as she finally gazed into golden eyes. She clenched her fists, wishing for something to fiddle with, but sadly their drinks hadn’t arrived yet. Subconsciously she cursed the slow service of the cafe that she had picked out.

 

The boy, Sage, seemed only slightly confused as he leaned back in his seat. “What are you sorry for?” He asked, hands lacing over his stomach. He was relaxed but curious.

 

Yang wished she had the same poise he did, wished she could keep her head in stressful situations like this. Maybe that was why she was having this problem in the first place.

 

Wringing her hands together, Yang observed Sage’s body language a bit longer before saying, “I’m sorry, but I don’t think we should see each other anymore.” She waited, holding her breath and tensing her shoulders once more as her gaze turned to the side, unable to watch whatever hurt she may have inflicted.

 

“I had a feeling it was going to be something like this.”

 

Yang whipped her head towards the boy in surprise, torn between getting frustrated with him for being so calm, or grabbing his hands so that she could convey her relief. She settled on something in between, furrowing her brows as she stared once more into golden eyes. “You knew?” She asked, almost accusatory.

 

Sage unclasped his hands, raising them in a placating motion. “I said I had a feeling. Yang, if you really want to break up with me, I understand. Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’ve had a feeling that I’m not exactly what you’re looking for.”

 

“Don’t say that!” Yang gasped, her frustration quickly fueled by something else. “You’re everything I could have asked for. I just, I think we match too well if that makes sense.”

 

“It does. Don’t worry, Yang. I’m not going to be one of those bitter exes if that’s what you’re worried about.” Sage was being so calm, so gentle, Yang could almost feel a familiar sting in her eyes.

 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. The two of them were supposed to meet at this cafe, order some amazing hot chocolate, maybe chat for a little bit over warm muffins, and then she would take his hands in her own and calmly explain to him why she thought they should end their relationship. So far the only thing they had accomplished was meeting at the cafe.

 

Sniffing in a way that was totally not sad, Yang bit out a small, “I’m the one breaking up with you, so why am I the one feeling like I’ve been dumped?”

 

“No one needs to be dumped, Yang, you know that. We can think of this as a mutual separation. I want you to be happy, and if that means you find someone else to love, I’m okay with that. I think that, maybe, it would be good for us. We can stay friends. Breaking our romantic relationship doesn’t mean we need to break our friendship. I suppose I would just like to tell you that no matter what you do, aside from committing murder, I still love you.”

 

Yang couldn’t believe this. She wanted to punch Sage. “You asshole! Now I’m really crying! Come here so I can punch you.”

 

Sage could only smile warmly, reaching over with a napkin to wipe at Yang’s eyes and nose. It took a few minutes, but the two managed to calm enough that they could accept their drinks from the waitress with no awkwardness.

 

“So…” Yang began, staring deep into the warm mug, “I think, um, I would like to stay friends. You’ve been great, really. And you know certain things about me better than anyone else could.”

 

“Like this?” Sage joked, extending his hand, his brown and yellow carbon fiber matching well with Yang’s yellow. His joints, well maintained, didn’t even whisper when he shifted his hand to hold her own.

 

A warm feeling bubbled in Yang’s chest, but she was able to differentiate the platonic love from the romantic love.

 

“Yeah. Like that. But you know more than that too, you’re just being a smartass. So, friends?”

 

“Friends. Now perk up, you’ll find someone soon. Trust me.”

  
“Uh huh. Drink your hot chocolate before it turns into chocolate milk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think that so far things are pretty okay, but there are definitely things that I do and do not have planned out for this fic. I can wing it, just like my essays. I can definitely tell that my writing seems to have gone down in quality :'D
> 
> I hope to write more for this, but I also have a summer class coming up. Sooo... expect sporadic updates if you happen to like this and subscribe to it. Just a warning.
> 
> Thanks for reading this and maybe, possibly enjoying it. A kudos or something would be nice to encourage me to write more of this self-indulgent crap.


End file.
